


A Night Out

by Mandajoy92



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandajoy92/pseuds/Mandajoy92
Summary: Catra and Adora meet at a club after their break up.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Catdora fic, my friend got me into the show and I watched all of it in about 2 days lol please read and review! (:

Adora did not want to go out tonight. She wanted to sit at home and sulk. Her friends Bow and Glimmer dragged her out to this club that just opened and now they left her alone at their table. She could see them dancing and mingling with other classmates like Perfuma and Mermista. She could see Sea Hawk out of the corner of her eye walking the DJ booth, no doubt trying to convince the DJ to let him sing a song. He was so gonna get thrown out. The blonde chuckled at that thought but all too quickly, it was gone. Adora put her forehead on the table thankful for the cold it brought to cool her down in this heater of a place. 

Catra walked in the club with her posse and told them to find a table for them to sit down and enjoy the night. Kyle, Lonnie and Scorpia came back and said there no tables available. The feline smirked then laughed. 

“Well, looks like we’re gonna kick someone out then.” She spotted a girl sitting all alone at a table and had her eyes set on her. It was Adora. She pointed over to the table “That one.” 

“We can’t just kick her out Catra.” Scorpia said 

“Watch me.” 

When Catra got to the table she looked at her ex best friend and her ex girlfriend. “Hey, Adora.” 

Adora jumped in her seat. “Catra what the fuck?!?” 

“is this the Adora? Like your ex Adora?” Kyle asked loud enough where everyone could hear it. 

Lonnie slapped him upside the head “Shut up Kyle!” 

“Owww!! I was just asking!” 

“Lonnie and Scorpia, take Kyle away please” Catra sneered 

“Uh sure thing wildcat” 

That nickname sparked something in Adora. “Wildcat?” 

“Ehh” 

“Ehh?!? That’s all you have to say is ehh?” 

“What?” 

“We broke up a month ago Catra, and you’re already seeing someone else?” 

“Woah woah, I’m not seeing Scorpia” 

“Then why the nickname?” 

“I honestly have no clue. She called me that the day she met me and I guess it just stuck” 

“Oh, okay” 

“Why? Were you jealous??” 

“Uhhh...” 

“Adora come on” 

“Fine. Yes, I was jealous” 

“We’re not dating anymore, I can see who I want to see.” 

“You don’t think I know that?!? You left me!” 

“YOU LEFT ME!!!” Catra snarled 

“I HAD NO CHOICE AND YOU KNOW THAT!!” Adora fought back 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN!” the cat threw her arms up in the air 

“THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?” Adora asked screaming and clearly frustrated 

“You... you left me...” The feline said. Her tail coming in to wrap around herself and ears drooped. 

_Adora and Catra had been best friends for pretty much their whole lives and girlfriends for about three years. They did everything together. That came to a screeching halt when in their senior year of high school, Adora’s parents decided to move three cities over. Her father was promoted at work and needed to be near the office. Neither girl was happy about the decision but they really couldn’t do anything more than plead that just her dad move. The blonde girl’s parents were having none of that and said that they needed to be a family no matter where work took them. When the day came to say goodbye, Adora couldn’t stop crying. Catra was sad, but she told herself that she had to be strong for her girl._

_“Hey” Catra said in a soft voice while stroking the human’s hair. “It’s gonna be okay, we’ll be okay”_

_Adora sniffed and looked up into the different colored eyes she loved so much. “Are you sure?”_

_The cat put on her signature smirk and replied “Absolutely”_

The two girls had made their relationship work long distance for about six months before Catra ended it. Saying that the blonde was happier with her new friends than she was with her. Adora scooted over to where her ex sat and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Catra, talk to me. What’s going on?” 

“You left me... you got new friends and I see the stupid posts they tag you in all the time talking about the best friend squad and shit like that.” 

“You have Kyle, Lonnie and Scorpia right?” 

The feline chuckled “I bully them into being my friends. You have actual friends that actually care for you.” 

“I care for you, Catra. I always have and I always will.” 

“You forgot about me!” 

“How could you say that? You were my life! You are my life! Do you even know what today is?” 

“Of fucking course I know what today is! Don’t think just cus I ended it, that I don’t know what today is!” 

“Then why are you acting this way to me of all people? Why today?” 

“Maybe because since you left, things haven't been the same?” 

“Of course things haven’t been the same!! You think I like not waking up to seeing you every morning at school? You think I like not getting to see you at all? You think I like not doing anything but video calling and texting you?” Adora was getting worked up so she stood to leave and collect herself. Catra grabbed her wrist. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I need some air, I’m going outside.” 

“Adora look, just one dance. Then you go out for some air okay?” 

The blonde looked into the eyes that she missed seeing everyday and sighed. 

“Fine, one dance.” 

“Thanks.” Catra slowly starting walking towards the dance floor when the song changed. 

It was a slow enough song to where the two girls could slow dance to, but not too slow as to not have a club type feeling to it. They both missed having one another’s body touching theirs and relished in this feeling for however long it may last. Catra had her arms around Adora’s neck and her head resting on her shoulder while her tail wrapped around them both keeping them in a bubble. The blonde had her hands on the feline’s waist and her head resting in the crook of her neck. They both realized the lyrics that rang through the club and it held meaning for them both. 

_I don’t know, why do I even care?_

_I don’t know, why do I love you?_

_I don’t know, why do I even care?_

_I don’t know, why do I love you?_

_I don’t know, why do I even care?_

_I don’t know, why do I love you?_

When the song was over, both girls didn’t want to let go. Catra pulled herself away first, and looked into Adora’s eyes. 

“I do love you, Catra.” 

“I do love you, Adora.” 

“Then why did you break up with me?” 

“I thought you were happier without me.” 

“I was having fun yes, but I wasn’t happier. I was doing those things to distract myself from going crazy missing you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes sweetheart, really.” 

“Well since I ended it, I guess it’s only fair to ask you to be mine again.” 

“Was that how you’re planning on asking me?” Adora snickered 

Catra fake gasped “You think I would stoop so low as to ask you out like that?” 

The blonde giggled “I don’t know, you said you bully those people to be your friends.” 

“Oh knock it off, you want me to ask you or not?” 

Adora cleared her throat “Sorry, go on.” 

“Adora, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend again?” 

“So chivalrous” 

“Adoraaaaaaaa” The feline whined “Just answer the question” 

“Yes, I would love nothing more than to become your girlfriend again.” 

“Does this mean I can kiss you now?” 

Adora answered her girlfriend’s question by wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck and pulling her into a kiss that showed all the passion and love she still had for her girl. When the kiss was over, Adora pulled back and placed one last chaste kiss on the feline’s lips. 

“Oh, by the way, love the suit. It’s very fitting for you.” 

“Yeah, I know. Also, love your dress. It fits you too.” 

“Thank you. And another thing” Adora brought her forehead to press against Catra’s. 

“What’s that?” 

“Happy 4th Anniversary” 

“Happy 4th Anniversary my love” 

**Author's Note:**

> Song in here is So Curious by Daxten, I couldn't find the lyrics anywhere online because it's a new song. The lyrics that I did put in the fic are the easiest to translate into the fic(: Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
